A little Night Music
by JavaJunkieAddict
Summary: Jarod tickles the ivories as his little girl tickles his heart.


A Little Night Music   
  
by  Mickey  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em never claimed to. Yada Yada Yada. Ah I dun like that disclaimer. How about this one. Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!! THEY'RE ALL MINE!!!! MWA-HAHAHA! * slaps herself and clears throat * Okay, disregard all that. TNT owns the Pretender (lucky stiffs) and I'm simply borrowing them for as long as they'll have me. * smiles sweetly   
  
A/N: ((gets up on soap box)) Ahem ((Clears throat)) Once again this fic HAS NOT I repeat HAS NOT been to a professional beta. This means knowing me and my moronic spell and grammer checker there will be spelling and grammar errors in the fic. If this bothers you, then just don't read the fic.I take full responsibility for any mistakes. While it has been looked over by a friend (Hugs Casa), there still maybe some mistakes. All members of the red pen brigade are currently busy. You will be happy to know I just turned in my application to be put on the Red Pen waiting list. Fingers crossed I'll be approved. Please do not leave me feedback correcting my grammar.There is no point. Unless my grammar is so bad that you cannot tell if I have written in english or pig latin, then don't worry about it. If it bothers you that much why don't you become my beta? ((Smiles mischivieously)) Oh and this story is pure fluff and a total stand alone. Stand alone meaning I will NOT I repeat NOT be writing any more chapters for this fic. You want another chapter then by all means you go right ahead and write one for me.  
  
A note on feedback: Do you like the story? Did you hate? Should I stop torturing you all with my stories? LOL Please let me know? All I'm sayin is feedback is pretty much necessary for my continued mental health. Make me really happy and throw in a reason why you like the story or can't stand it. Just lets please be nice. I don't wanna have to send my sweeper team after you flamers (giggles).  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
"So Tommy is at a sleep-over and Kylie is in bed; do you realize that we're finally alone?" Jarod asked Parker with a mischievous grin.   
  
"You know, you're right." Parker said grinning.   
  
"Race ya upstairs." Jarod offered.   
  
"Okay," she agreed as they both took off for the stairs.   
  
Jarod was slowly lowering Parker's delicate frame onto their bed, kissing her passionately, when suddenly a small voice came from behind the door.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I can't sleep." Kylie groaned.   
  
"Tommy was never this bad," Jarod complained, referri ng to their six-year-old son who was at a sleep-over that night.   
  
"You wanna get her or should I?" She asked him.  
  
"I will," he told her, kissing her on the tip of her nose.  "You, my friend, stay here and hold onto that thought." Jarod kissed her one last time before pulling away to get up and open their bedroom door.   
  
He wasn't surprised to see the pajama-clad form of his four year old daughter, Kylie Catherine, standing in the hallway with her blankie wrapped around her and her teddy bear, Edgar, dangling by one arm from her hand .   
  
"What's the matter, Princess?" Jarod asked, picking her up and sitting her on his crossed forearms.  
  
"I can't sleep, Daddy." Kylie told him, sticking her thumb in her mouth and looking up at him with soulful puppy dog eyes that she hoped would con him into letting her stay up; then, just to add another layer of sugaring, she leaned into him, snuggling straight into the front of his shoulder.   
  
J arod sighed and walked down the hall with her on one arm. He pushed open the door to her room and turned on the lamp. Then, with one hand behind her head for support, he slipped his little daughter onto her back on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.   
  
"Okay, now we're all set." Jarod told her.   
  
"All set for what?" Kylie asked him, her green eyes shining with curiosity.   
  
"Sleep, my dear." Jarod told her with a grin. Kylie pouted.  
  
"But Daddy! I already told you I can't fall asleep."   
  
"Ahh, but I know a guaranteed way to get you to fall asleep." Jarod told her, smiling mysteriously .   
  
"Really? Is it a Jarod and Miss. Parker story?" Kylie perked up.   
  
"Nope." Jarod shook his head.   
  
"Is it a Nancy Drew story, then?" Nancy Drew was her favorite character in the world.   
  
"Nope. That's not it either, Princess."   
  
"How about a Grandpa Sydney story?" Kylie asked. Jarod shook his head and smiled.   
  
"What is it then, Daddy?"  
  
"Well, music always helps me sleep, and it always used to send you right off to dreamland when you were a baby." Jarod turned halfway around in his chair and reached for his daughter's electric keyboard. Parker was trying to teach her how to play the piano, and this took up far less room than a baby grand.   
  
"And since your mom tells me if I sing it would have everyone in stitches, I figure the best way to get you to sleep is if I play for you," He told her, turning on the keyboard.  
  
"So what do ya say, Princess; you want your old man to play a tune for you?" Kylie grinned at him and nodded. "Okay, then, here's one called 'Sunset Lullabye'. I used to play it for you all the time when you were very little. I made it up for your mom when I found out she was having you "  
  
Kylie looked up at him wide eyed.  "Really, daddy?" Jarod smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Yup. Really, Princess."   
  
"Did you make up on e when Mommy told you she was having Tommy too?" Kylie asked, sitting up.   
  
"Yup. Now lie back and I'll play it for ya."   
  
Jarod played and soon Kylie fell asleep, but he kept playing until he finished the song; then he just sat there and watched his perfect baby girl sleep. A few minutes later Parker came up behind him, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.   
  
"Hey there, handsome, what are you doing?" She asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Watching her sleep." He nodded at Kylie. Parker grinned.   
  
"It's hard to imagine them as anything other than little angels when they're like that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Jarod said, pulling his wife into his lap. They both sat there for a while in the dark, with only the moonlight casting soft shadows about the room, before heading back to their own room.   
  
Jarod slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Parker,  holding her close.   
  
"Have I tol d you how much I love you in the last half hour, Mrs. Weiss?" he asked, nuzzling her ear.   
  
"Yes but it's always nice to hear, Mr. Weiss." Parker murmured, smiling.   
  
"I love you," he told her tenderly, his lips finding hers in the darkness.   
  
"I love you too," she told him, right before his lips captured hers in a kiss that seemed to go on for eternity, and not much more was said for that night between the two. 


End file.
